<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Adventure by MidnightFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459450">Miraculous Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics'>MidnightFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alya Bashing, Camping, Curses, Death, F/M, Fights, Fires, Fluff, Freedom, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Insults, Kissing, Lies, Lila bashing, New Beginnings, No Smut, Secret Magic, Witches, Wizards, battles, cute Adrienette, miraculous - Freeform, new home, ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In her world, Marinette faces the problem of Lila Rossi. Compulsive liar and life destroyer. In his world, Adrien faces the problem of Gabriel Agreste. Neglectful and forceful father.</p><p>When these two people combine in one world full of magic, they have to over concur their problems and face the threat of Hawkmoth. </p><p>Fate intertwined these two teenagers to solve a crumbling universe, can they do it? </p><p>They were brought together from two negatives, but combined they’ll make the perfect team. Even if their own worlds, they were never to meet, they get a second chance in a third once. Read along with how this fated encounter changed the two forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When people show their true colors, and they end up being nasty, they weren’t ever your friend. </p><p>They were just a stranger you let in your house, a stranger you laughed and talked with. </p><p>And like all strangers, they leave your life Without a second glance. </p><p>If that’s the case, why does it always hurt in the end?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette would not like to give up on her friends, but with the way they’ve been acting, the bluenette can’t continue acting like it’s not hurting her. Sure, she keeps up the appearance that it doesn’t affect her.</p><p>It’s only a temporary mask, and it’s not one that will be able to stay on for much longer.</p><p>Lila Rossi knew how to push buttons, deceive the trusting, and manipulate the impulsive. Lying her way to the top, and making sure to take her time to destroy anything getting in her way.</p><p>A cold feeling settled in Marinette’s bones as the sky starting to cry for her, the front steps of the school covered in darker dots before being completely taken over by the water. Rain pattering on the umbrella as Marinette walked to the locker room.</p><p>Today was the dew date for their project, so Marinette had gotten it done on time. Putting in the code for her locker, she smiled seeing the project intact and perfectly fine.</p><p>Worry crept into Marinette’s head early that day when the thought of Lila ruining it was slapped into her brain. </p><p>Granted, the fact that Lila hasn’t started a fight or threatened her all week, made Marinette worry.</p><p>Closing the door to the locker, the project was tucked under her arm. Marinette sighed, turning to walk out.</p><p>That decision was demolished when she had bumped into the back of someone. Letting an apology fly to her lips, Marinette looked at the person in front of her.</p><p>The thought of apologizing disappeared upon seeing the snake-eyed girl. Turning around, a grin was on the face of Lila. “Oh, Marinette! Just the person I wanted to see!”</p><p>The shrill pitch of Lila’s voice caused Marinette to grimace, responding in an unimpressed voice, “Morning Lila. If you’ll excuse me, I need to take this to Lab to turn in.” Going around the brunette, Marinette sighs.</p><p>The relief was lived too soon as a hand was firmly put on the bluenette’s arm.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Marinette clenches her jaw to stop herself from saying something snarky. Pushing out a polite response, Marinette turns back to Lila. “Do you need something, Lila?” Sarcasm dripped in her voice as her eyes deceived her pure annoyance.</p><p>“I want you to do to me a favor, Marinette. Then I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day. It’s a simple offer really.” Lila smiled sickenly sweet,</p><p>Marinette just glared in response. “Depends on what you want.”</p><p>Her green eyes shone slightly in satisfaction, the brunette’s fingers sinking into Marinette’s arm. “I want you to go back to class, go up to Alya and Nino, and tell them that you hate them. It’d be easier for you all in the long run. I’m being generous and letting you say goodbye before I finish the promise I made to you in the bathroom.”</p><p>Ripping Lila’s grip off her arm, Marinette stepped back from her. “Instead of hesitating, do it. I know your game Lila, and I’m not going to be a pawn.” Marinette spat back.</p><p>Lila smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Too bad, I’m not done playing. So, being as generous as I can, I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>Letting her heels click against the floor, the brunette left the locker room. Smug look along with her features, giving a ‘friendly’ wave to the bluenette before the doors closed.</p><p>Marinette shook her head, <em>do as you please Lila, if they follow you, then they weren’t even my friends in the first place.</em></p><p>Bluebell eyes closed softly, with a large inhale before reopening with a look of determination.</p><p>Marinette smiled to herself, <em>that’s right</em>, she thought, <em>if they don’t like me anymore, then I’m not losing friends, just strangers. If they trust her over me, then we weren’t friends</em>.</p><p>Turning on her heels, Marinette walked to class after dropping off the project. Upon walking into the classroom, some of her classmates ignored her.</p><p>Others, however, did not. That includes one red-haired girl with arms crossed greeting Marinette in front of her seat. Looking Alya in the eyes, the bluenette didn’t look away. “Do you need something, Alya?” A smile graced her own features.</p><p>They were supposed to be friends after all, but apparently, Alya doesn’t think the same. The frown on her face deepened, “Marinette. I don’t think I should be friends with you anymore.”</p><p>Alya rubbed her own arm uncomfortably, “And...I don’t like the way you’ve been acting. I know you’re jealous of her accomplishments, but you can’t insult her body. That’s crossing the line.”</p><p>Confused, Marinette looked at her apparently ex-best friend. “Insult her body? I haven’t done that to anyone, why would you think I would do that?”</p><p>Alya scoffed, “Don’t play innocent, Marinette! I’m sick of it. Lila had told me this morning how you’ve been insulting my physical appearance. How you’ve been insulting every other girl in this class too. Your true colors are nasty.” Marinette shook her head, defending herself, “Alya- I would never insult you like that!”</p><p>Alya’s amber eyes glaring daggers at bluebell ones, a finger drilling into Marinette’s shoulder along with it. “Don’t deny it! You’re just jealous because you’re a pig! You’ve gained weight since Lila came, so you insult everyone else to make you feel better about being this disgusting.”</p><p>Her eyes burned, “A-Alya...how could yo-you say something like that?”</p><p>Alya lips curved into a smile, leaning into Marinette’s personal space. Whispered words with a sweet sickening tone, “Because they’re true. As a reporter, you should know, I don’t lie.” Pulling back from Marinette’s face, Alya grinned satisfied.</p><p>“Stay away from me and Nino, I don’t want to see your revolting figure in my vision.”</p><p>Walking back down the stairs, everyone in the class didn’t even seem to notice what was exchanged between the two girls. Marinette’s eyes stung, but she held in the tears.</p><p>Sitting down, she turned her head to the window. The rain pouring down to express its sorrow for her.</p><p><em> I thought I was going to be prepared for whatever my friends were going to say</em>, Marinette thought, <em>but I didn’t know it would hurt this much</em>. </p><p>The pure bluebell eyes of the bluenette finally let the first tear fall, but like the rain outside, it went unnoticed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not the best writer, but I do hope you’ll enjoy this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>